The overall objectives of this proposal are to isolate and characterize human cellular globin genes. The long-range goals of these studies are to determine the factors regulating globin gene activity in normal cells, and the defect in globin genes present in the thalassemia syndromes. Currently, a variety of physico-chemica methods are being used to enrich human cellular DNA for globin genes.